


Together always

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Crack Pairing, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scruff and Hardy did sometimes find themselves one with out the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatennant-ismybroto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tatennant-ismybroto).



> Omg ok I wrote more. I'm posting it here because the Broadchurch tag desperately needs it.  
> My excuse for this fic is that the broadchurch fandom has lost it and I was willingly pulled along with it.  
> Disclaimer: i don't own anything. Wish i owned Tennant with scruff though.

Scruff prickled with excitement as soon Hardy's fingers made contact with Scruff's natural rough texture. Scruff wasted no time to indulge in the feeling of Hardy's hand as it caressed her.

Hardy's touch meant everything to Scruff, because Scruff could still remember the time when Hardy and her had not been allowed to be together for a long.  
Their relationship now was the closest they have ever had, and almost always inseparable. Scruff knew that she had become as much a part of Hardy as the next limb; And dared to believe she was as important as Hardy's heart.

Still, Scruff couldn't help to think back at the one too many times Hardy and her had found themselves one without the other.

Scruff's darkest memories we're only ever haunted by Hardy's wife. Always the wife. She was the only one Scruff blamed for her pain- from the very beginning . She who Scruff had personally heard voice her dislike toward her- with no shame or care of how it made Scruff feel... Or Hardy for that matter

Hrdy's wife had always been good in finding reasons to rid of Scruff - reasons which Hardy would always reluctantly succumb to; a reluctance that helped Scruff forgive Hardy for every he got rid of her. Scruff only consolation was that she would only be gone for a short time- though scruff knew that as soon as she made herself present, there she would be, the wife, whining and yapping:

"Oh Hardy, why can't you just rid of it?", "Take that THING off Alec. It's hideous!" 

Scruff would never deny the resentment she had for the wife or her harsh words, but it would never stop her from hoping , and so without delay , Scruff would manifest herself , snuggly and abundant, along the smooth of hardy's jaw; if only to spite hardy's wife- but more so to be with Hardy sooner . 

Scruff still remember the time ,too, when she had been denied hardy for months. In fact, Scruff painfully remembered how it had been hardy who had willingly decided to say goodbye for good. Scruff could have sworn she had seen it coming. Hardy had been acting different; he and his wife hadn't been talking for days...

Scruff could still see Hardy reflected in the bathroom mirror on that painful day. Hardy looked so tired and deflated, the life drained from his eyes. In them too Scruff could see it, that look Hardy got whenever he was ready to get rid of her.

"I miss my wife. I miss my daughter." He said, " And I must do anything I can to keep them next to me." Hardy had paused then and reached up to Scruff, his fingers delicately gracing it. Scruff had pricked with heart-tonrn delight then, as she tried to engrave in to memory the feel and sensation of hardy's touch for a last time. Scruff wished she didn't have to leave Hardy again -though, this time for good, she feared- but Scruff knew goodbye was inevitable. 

Scuffed had believed she would never see Hardy again, and then, after god knows how long, they were reunited again, but Hardy had changed and would never return to being the same again.

In her absence many things had happened and gone wrong for her beloved Hardy. Hardy had failed a case that turned his entire world upsidedown and threatend to ruin his detective career, his wife had left him and taken their daughter with her, and worst of all; he was gravely ill.

Scruff was distraught at the state of the Hardy she had returned to. Though Scruff knew there was little to nothing she could do for him, she was determined to stay with him- to be there for him through think and thin; face every chalange and be his silent support. 

So here she was: a new town, starting a new life, solving crime together with DI Alec Hardy. Hardy and Scruff together aways- just as it should be.


End file.
